El comienzo
by Die-Eis
Summary: ¿Que historia hay detrás de Sigmund y Surt? un vinculo que se inicia apenas a través de un interés mutuo, una amistad que se forja y un comienzo que florece al final del camino. Quien sabe y termine en algo mas.
1. 1-El trato

**1-El trato  
**

Nadie le creía, nadie lo buscaba, y todos lo olvidarían. No importaba si dijese la verdad; nadie le creería de nuevo. No desde que fue tachado como un traidor.

Tal vez su hermano lo haría, pero, desde su enclaustramiento ahí en lo profundo de los calabozos, apenas y la luz del día; grisácea, seca, como vomito espectral lo visitaba. La esporádica pero no menos importante visita del doctor de la corte, que hacia lo que podía en sus manos para mantenerle vivo, ya que como una mula necia ni bocado deseaba probar, era el poco contacto humano que había recibido en semanas.

Tachado como un paria delante de sus iguales, volvió a sumirse en su propio olvido.

A ese paso, moriría tal vez a finales de mes por hambre.

No fue hasta cierto día, que unos pasos ligeros resonaron por el pasillo. Se pregunto si se trataría de nuevo del medico de la corte, tendría que buscar fuerzas para volver a despacharlo, pero no, estos pasos rebuscaban entre los calabozos hasta dar en el suyo, deteniéndose diligente y agachándose al verle.

—Vaya vaya, con que aquí estabas—

Lo que hacia falta, un entrometido que viniese a mofarse de el. Seguro seria el nuevo payaso para la corte de aquella bruja poseída. Sin embargo, este se saco algo del bolso y lo hizo deslizar por el piso.

—Tengo un trato para ti, pero primero; come —


	2. 2-La furia

**2-La furia**

— ¿Así que, te dejaras morir? —

Un gruñido fue la respuesta, el pan y el vino (o agua, no lo sabia) habían sido olvidados de momento, encadenado contra la pared miro aquella sonrisa sibilinosa que buscaba algo de el. No cualquiera iba como sin más para encontrarse con el paria del castillo.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, vete de aquí— En otro momento hubiese sido un comentario sañoso, agresivo, pero ahora era un gruñido suave y débil, se notaba que estaba agotado con solo verlo.

—Ja... — Su mofa hizo eco en el silencio sepulcral del pasillo—mírate nada mas, que tierno, te mueres de hambre pero aun tienes fuerzas para pelear... —

Silencio.

—Si no lo quieres, me lo voy a comer en tu cara —

Frunció el seño, ¿pero quien se creía ese tipo? — Comételo entonces — No quería comerse nada de lo que viniese de ese castillo.

—Ah, excelente, mira que esta recién horneado y tiene un poco de mantequilla—Como una tortura, desenvolvía el alimento de su envoltorio, y como súcubo sin escrúpulos el aroma se esparcía por el pasillo y por todo su calabozo. Se acomodo más cerca de los barrotes y lo devoro con tortuosa lentitud.

Que hijo de su… no quiso darle mas importancia, los sólidos no eran un problema, estaba acostumbrado a no llevar bocado en días durante misiones, pero ahora su crisis residía en el agua. La nieve por ahora no era una opción, apenas y se sentía el frio ahí abajo.

—hmmm— un regocijo casi felino— ¿sabes que viene con esto? un trago de agua —una cantimplora en la cintura era la traidora, y la agito ahora enfrente suyo, como el agua del edén. —¿De verdad ni agua quieres? ¿Te dejaras morir de manera tan patética? — 

De nuevo no hubo respuestas, solo silencio.

—Esa furia en tu mirada …no debería de morir de tal forma—Fue la confesión de Surt a Sigmund; el traidor.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪


	3. 3-Desconfianza

**3-Desconfianza**

Ignorándolo todo lo que podía, porque era un maldito fanfarrón que bebía agua de manera copiosa en sus narices, le molestaba, mas que ningún otro visitante lo había hecho antes (Los guardias, que no los consideraba del todo ni visitas, ni contacto humano, y el medico) y le pesaba mas que todo el liquido vital.

Escuchaba como era bebida, como se paseaba por su boca y bajaba por su garganta, era lo que mas le pesaba. Ya de verlo tenía los labios secos.

—Si no me vas a ayudar a salir entonces, no fastidies –gruñe, porque de momento era su única defensa, gruñir como animal, un animal débil, ya el lastre de su juventud.

— ¿Para que voy a ayudar a un famélico a salir? — Dejaba de comer ahora, y volvía a menear la cantimplora, como si fuese una bailarina exótica que atraía su mirada directo a la curva en sus caderas. —Solo, y si te recuperas podría sacarte de aquí... — dejo la tortura, y poso el envase en el piso— solo que podría tardar un poco... estoy en la ultima fase de obtener mi god robe...— le confeso en un tono diferente con el que se había presentado, pero con la misma expresión. Volvió a insinuarle el agua, metiéndola un poco entre las rejas, se la estaba ofreciendo de nuevo.

—Es cierto ¿que ganas con esto? ¿Simple altruismo? –su pregunta era desconfiada, no sabia cuales eran sus motivos, que planeaba sacar de el, así como nadie creía en el, el ya no creía en nadie, solo en su hermano. Aun así, sin moverse en absoluto hizo su escrutinio. Minimizaba sus movimientos para ahorrar energía. Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, se le iba a veces la conciencia en puro blanco.

—Un compañero — ataja con rapidez la pregunta — Lealtad, una espada gemela para la mía…—Insistió en ofrecerle la cantimplora. —La voy a lanzar —

— ¿Cuál es tu propósito? — Caía en cuenta al fin de quien se trataba; Surt, nada bueno y nada malo había oído de el para poder opinar, no sabia que esperar de el. Finalmente recibió la cantimplora que este le lanzo.

—Salir victorioso en todas las batallas, tu fuerza, junto a la mía, juntas, podrían ser invencibles— le lanzo ahora el pan ya envuelto con cuidado— No hay veneno, no te preocupes—un guiño que recibió de mala gana.

Una alianza.

Debía de conocer más de el, de momento, estaba abierto a la posibilidad

—Ahora come, no queremos que mueras por no beber agua —El otro miraba a los lados y volvía la vista hacia el— El guardia no vendrá, dale treinta minutos, puedes comer y nadie sabrá que lo hiciste — usaba ese tono confianzudo, como si ya fuesen compañeros. —Recuerda no comer rápido, te puedes morir haciéndolo — y de nuevo ríe suave y se despide tras sacudirse un poco— Hasta otra Sigmund —

Dejo de escuchar sus pasos por el pasillo, rodando los ojos, claro que sabia lo que debía de hacer y no hacer. Primero el agua despacio y de a sorbos, cuando por fin se sintió mejor, susurro. — Hijo de puta —


	4. 4-Rojo

**4-Rojo**

Subió las escaleras de caracol apenas dejo atrás al otro guerrero, ya sin nada encima debía de cumplir con la siguiente parte de su plan.

Desde que había perdido la inocencia en aquella tormenta de nieve a la que se resumía su infancia, el mundo se abreviaba para el como un mapa de estrategia donde colocar sus piezas para que todo saliera como lo planeaba. Siempre proyectando que todo fuese eficiente. Justo ahora, necesitaba que nadie supiera que Sigmund estaba comiendo, nadie, menos el doctor. Así que apenas visualizo al guardia en la entrada se olvido de los escrúpulos. Se acerco a el como las damas solían hacerlo y paseo sus dedos por su pecho. Unas cuantas palabras, y ya lo tenía comiendo de su mano.

Todos caían, el guardia esta vez no seria una excepción. Treinta minutos podía regalarle al otro, ni más ni menos.


	5. 5- Verdad

**5- Verdad**

No llevaba la cuenta de cuantos días pasaban, pero no tenia esperanzas de que el pelirrojo volviese por ahí, así que precavido escondió el resto del pan (que casi ni había tocado) y cambio de posición, antes miraba hacia las barras y el pasillo vacio, ahora le daba la espalda a todo lo que pasase por ahí. Se la pasaba el día dormitando, era su manera de reservar energías y de evitar mantener contacto con cualquier visita indeseada.

Un silbido inundo la celda mientras se acercaban de nuevo esos pasos suaves y ligeros.

—¿Bello durmiente? — Se asomaba de nuevo y se sentaba al borde de los barrotes, sentía su mirada, clavada en su espalda, y no tenia que verlo para asegurarse que sonreía con esa particularidad suya. Un fru-fru particular del roce que ropas que producían el saco de cuero donde seguramente traia algo mas, sin embargo no volteo a verlo, ni abrió los ojos. —Escuche que no has comido nada de lo que trae el Medico, es una pena —

—Escuche que tenias buen trasero —

Un bufido que seguro dibujaba otra sonrisa, de naturaleza diferente a las otras delato lo bien atajado del comentario.

—También que las mujeres aquí solo usan vestido, eso es una pena también —

—Bueno, eso dicen, cada quien a su opinión…¿no? — Ahora sacaba una cantimplora nueva con agua, y volvió a agitarla dejando que el sonido líquido de la felicidad invadiera el silencio que por unos minutos los invadió. —El pan duro no es tan rico como el pan fresco ¿sabes? —

—Una opinión mas, una menos….—Se giraba, no iba a comer, nada del doctor y menos nada de lo que él trajera, pero capto con ansias de nuevo la cantimplora— Eso si se ve mejor.. —

— ¿Comerás un poco? — Buscaba ahora cuadrarse en el suelo de manera cómoda, insistiendo en la tentadora esencia liquida —Pero ya que estamos —Se cruzaba de piernas, y relajaba la espalda contra los barrotes, girando un poco su tronco para poder observarlo— ¿Por qué no me cuentas realmente por que estas aquí? No me creo nada de esa mentira que comentan en la corte — afila la mirada, detallándolo— No me creo nada de eso que de eres un "traidor" —

—Quizás… —Ni un si ni un no, hizo vagar su mirada por encima del pelirrojo, había oído hablar de el, pero nunca lo había visto— traidor ...me parece que es cierto… cuando no haces o vas en contra de lo que dice alguien a quien sirves —divago un poco, sin ser muy concreto al respecto, no quería darle vueltas ahora—o lo que dejo de hacer. —

—No me salgas con vueltas —explica con las manos, parecía que era normal hacerlo de ese modo— ciertamente me parece que Hilda se traiciona a si misma ahora…pero nadie señala eso, quiero saber exactamente que fue lo que hiciste o dejaste de hacer, hechos concluyentes~—Punteo con gusto las vocales, quería los detalles jugosos, los que nadie mas sabría.

— Deben culpar a alguien ¿verdad? Y solo he estado en el lugar equivocado —guardo silencio, mientras se giraba para verlo por completo, dejando las inspecciones —fui testigo de como es que Hilda recibió aquel anillo, fui en su ayuda y me ataco —llevando su mano a la costra que tenía en su rostro. Al menos ya podía abrir su ojo.

Guardo atención a la marca, que iba desde el ojo hasta su mejilla. Se notaba lo enrojecido al borde de la misma, tal vez un poco hinchada.

— Así que así fue ~ —Se notaba lo complacido que estaba con afirmar que sus propias suposiciones eran de hecho confirmadas— Y ahora tu hermano da la cara por ti~ seré sincero —parecía disfrutar de hacer mas suspenso entre ellos— es un excelente guerrero, pero si continua como el perro faldero de..."Hilda"— susurra— No creo que sobreviva mucho tiempo...— ahora que lo veía, la cicatriz le daba carácter.

—¡Deja de cantar tus palabras! ¡No tengo paciencia para pensar que es un chiste! —Gruñe a modo de respuesta, claro que lo sabia, los guardias no hacían mas que parlotear sobre ello. —¡Callate!, no lo conoces…..—

— Ja…¿te molesta mi tono? Tendrás que acostumbrarte por qu— Se levanto de golpe al oír un ruido proveniente de las escaleras, dispuesto a huir de su sitio, pero tal como un ciervo que se aseguraba que estaba todo en orden, se mantuvo estático unos pocos segundos hasta volver a su cómoda posición—Claro que lo conozco, lo veo siempre por ahí…—cuando este no era acosado por su asesino personal, De Megrez. Pero esa era harina de otro costal, así que la guardo para si.

—No me malinterpretes, no subestimo su poder…..me preocupa es el poder de Hilda sobre el—

Al menos ahora podía sentirse mas calmado teniendo noticias de su hermano. Dejando de lado lo mas que podía la actual situación de Asgard, sabiendo que Siegfried estaba bien, y dejando en claro su gran potencial como guerrero. Le daría un buen motivo para dormir esta noche mas confortable, dentro de los estándares del piso solido e incomodo de la celda.

Pero dudaba que la lealtad ciega hacia Hilda le trajese algo bueno.


	6. 6-Hermano

**6-Hermano**

—Ese silencio~ es como música para mis oídos~ me gusta que me des la razón—Insistió en la comida— Basta de chácharas, come pan y toma agua, podría negociar algo de jamón ¿Mmmm? —

Una respiración honda y pesada le responde seguida de un tosco — ¿Quién esta pensando en ti? Solo querías saber como estaba mi hermano—Que le habían dicho, que pensaba, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Quería saber mas sobre el. —Tomare agua —

No se hizo de rogar, y le deslizo todo a su alcance. Tomo el envoltorio del pan, y lo destapo con cuidado, cortando apenas un cachito de este y llevándolo lento hasta su boca. Tal vez, debería de ser mas agradecido con el.

—Tal vez algunas damas, algunos guardias y uno que otro guerrero estén pensando en mi, pero yo siempre pienso en mi — Recostaba ahora la cabeza cerca de las barras, mientras se deleitaba con la imagen, este comía como un animalito acorralado. No muy lejos de su propia situación. —Tal vez si eres "cooperativo" logre que tu hermano baje hasta aquí, siempre veo que intenta, pero de algún modo le impiden el paso —Seria fácil meterlo a los calabozos, con el plan indicado, la estrategia mas eficaz, el menor de los Du Alpha estaría ahí en cuanto menos lo pensase.

—No, no quiero causarle problemas— Estaba mejor donde estaba. — solo quiero saber que esta bien—

—Hmmmm —el murmullo nació aterciopelado mientras llegaba a la solución mas fácil, jugando con sus dedos contra los barrotes, hasta dar con la opción—¿Tal vez una carta suya logre calmarte? —necesitaba al otro sano, de mente y cuerpo. No iba a ayudar a nadie que se hallase moribundo y de paso deprimido. —Puedo traer el papel y pluma apenas le envié tu mensaje, pero recuerda, tienes que ser co-pe-ra-ti-vo —

Eso sonaba bien. Realmente bien. Así podía saber directamente de su hermano. Sabe que pasaba y sin que se arriesgue a visitarle— suena bien —admite tras un rato— tu dices quererme como tu arma, un compañero, no tengo porque complacerte —Aun así, le responde— comeré lo que me traigas. Solo lo tuyo. —

—Tienes — dice seguro — Solo te pido confianza...te creo, creo todo lo que me dices~— suspiro un poco, tal vez, hasta podría ¿considerarlo un amigo?, mejor no ponerse cursi. No dijo nada mas, solo lo necesario

Sin perderle de vista un rato mas, hasta decidir que quizás si podía confiar en el. Por ahora lo haría por su hermano. Confiaría en el pelirrojo para ello—como quieras —responde picando otro poco del pan y metiéndolo a su boca.


	7. 7-Carta

**7-Carta**

Pasaron varios días sin que se mostrase en el calabozo de nuevo, había estado logrando su cometido de conseguir el permiso para bajar esta vez de forma "legal" a visitar al prisionero. Persiguió al doctor, adulando un poco, explicándole sus motivos sinceros, hablando sobre la misericordia que debían de guardar todos en nombre de Odín hacia un viejo camarada. Y sobre el típico errar de los humanos. Era bueno hablando sin duda, Andreas, el doctor de la corte, de sonrisa suave y modales educados, termino por aceptar su ofrecimiento de ayuda. Entregándole el mismo lo que el traidor comería, y recordándole que de todos modos, el mismo pasaría mas tarde.

"Tal vez necesite ver otra cara" fueron sus palabras, el doctor consideraba que si de continuar de aquella manera, Sigmund terminaría muriéndose de hambre o depresión.

Claro, lo que no sabia este agradable doctor, es que el ya lo había visitado, y había logrado que comiese.

Varios pasos se hicieron escuchar por el pasillo, el pelirrojo en cuestión venia seguido de un guardia, aburrido seguramente, ya que el mismo Andreas había escrito una carta de su puño y letra para que este pasase sin problemas. Pero nada que el aspirante a God robe no supiese quitarse de encima. — Ya te dije, que el medico me envió ¿quieres ver la nota de nuevo? —Sonrió ahora mientras se posaba enfrente de la celda que buscaba y se dirigió al guardia— pero ya que estas con esta fatiguilla, ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle tu mismo a Andreas? — Algo que seguramente molestaría al medico si este sobre todo se hallaba ocupado.

El guardia trato de intimidarlo y con un claro tono de fastidio, el otro lo empujo con dos dedos en su pecho— Puedes largarte—

Ahora mas que recuperado, pero debía de mantener la fachada y asi no levantar sospechas. Mientras todos tomaban su descanso trataba de ejercitarse como se lo permitía las cadenas. Atento a la charla que se llevaba afuera, aguardo que se fuese el ajeno. Ironizando con una mirada se dirigió a su cómplice—¿Necesitas ayuda con los chicos? —

—No te preocupes, esta comiendo de mi mano—como el truco maestro que un mago se guarda bajo la manga, deslizo por la reja un delicado sobre de papel.

La carta de Siegfried.

—Alberich estuvo todo el día detrás de tu hermano, pero apenas logre decírselo, no tardo ni dos minutos en escribirte esa carta—

— ¿Y que se supone que quiere Alberich de mi hermano? — soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras se acercaba para tomarla. Entre sus dedos la examino y volvió a verle— ¿la leíste? —

Se encogía de hombros sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras que recitaría—No lo se, quiere matarlo, quiere sexo, quiere sexo y luego matarlo, o matarlo y luego sexo….aun que dudo que sea necrofilico —Agrego con su agrio humor y señalo sin ofenderse el sello de cera roja con el escudo de armas de la familia de estos—Tiene el sello de Siegfried para que lo compruebes—

Si con esa broma pretendía tranquilizarlo había fallado rotundamente. Confiaría en el criterio de su hermano, exceptuando cuando se trataba de Hilda. Dejaría descansar su fe en lo que este haría y en su forma de hacerlo. No retraso el momento, y sin miramientos rompió el sello y se dedico a leer al fin.

Con cautela, detenido en su propio tiempo, advirtió que nadie mas vendría y le enseño que traía buena comida, jamón ahumado, un queso que se veía tierno sobre todo sabroso, y pan, rico pan tradicional. Junto a una botella de agua. Al fondo, imperceptible, un estuche de ajedrez descansaba; esperando por salir.

—Cambie la comida de camino— por que no se fiaba de nadie, incluso del medico.

— ¿Porque hiciste eso? ¿No fue peligroso? — Dejando todas sus conjeturas y preguntando directamente, siendo mas abierto, y hasta mostrándose preocupado por el. Mirándole un rato y agachando la mirada hasta la canasta al fin— que lujo para un simple traidor —

— No confió... traía vino, ¿y si había algo en ello? podrían dormirte y sacarte de aquí, al final...nadie revisa esta cesta — Era una posibilidad que no podía descartar.

— ¿Te tranquiliza lo que dice tu hermano? —

— Si…. — 


	8. 8- Blancas

**8-Blancas**

— ¿Qué es eso? —

Una mirada distraída había sido la respuesta, dirigía su vigilancia a las escaleras. Tras una inesperada perorata que casi hecha abajo los planes de ambos guerreros. El medico había logrado que el prisionero tomara bocado delante de sus narices. Se sentía indignado el galeno, estaba en sus manos su vida y no iba a dejar que se le escurriese a los dedos por "berrinche".

Así que ya no era un secreto que ingería comida. Claro, aun guardaba el secreto de que no siempre comía de esta, y prefería aquella que su compañero (El nuevo titulo que se había ganado) traía exclusivamente para el.

En el fondo del paquete que traía de contrabando, se hallaba la rustica caja de madera, que había llamado muchas veces su precaria curiosidad.

—Un juego de ajedrez…Je esperaba que lo notaras—

— ¿De veras? … ¿sabes jugar? — Por un momento su comida dejo de ser importante y como pudo se acerco hasta los barrotes que les impedían de momento, planear su próximo escape.

— ¿Bromeas? Soy experto, puedo barrer tu aristócrata trasero con una partida—

—Mucho ruido y pocas nueces… — Gruño a su modo, pero no era una negativa; al contrario, se notaba que le había interesado.

Abandono la posición cómoda que llevaba en el piso durante su guardia, y este pudo vislumbrar no solo el brillo inusual en su mirada, si no aquella sonrisa que ya no sabía como descifrar. En un principio era simplemente arrogante, y muy fastidiosa. Claro que había deseado sacarle un diente la primera vez.

Ahora, aun permanecía aquella presunción, pero en desmedida. No obstante, leía más en esta ahora que comenzaba a confiar en aquel hombre. Como una esencia de predador que se ocultaba bajo una vigilancia inquebrantable de indefensa presa, ¿era un juego? ¿Una fachada para despistar? No lo sabia, pero se había vuelto interesante descubrir que podría leer de aquel rostro cada vez que presentaba una sonrisa como esa.

—Seré benevolente — Lo saco por un momento de sus conclusiones. Las fichas estaban en sus sitios y la tabla estaba tanto como era posible de la barra, ya que no podía meterla, seguramente para llevársela rápido si alguien venia. — Te cederé el primer movimiento —

Y fue que noto, que las piezas blancas estaban de su lado, y el se había adjudicado las negras casi con recelo.


	9. 9-Corazón

**9-Corazón**

La situación había empeorado, los días de calma se habían agotado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El clima social lo había advertido. No solo por la situación decadente en Asgard, si no por la repentina y abrupta llegada de los santos de Athena. Eso había sido un llamado de atención que no iba a dejar pasar por alto.

Los rumores de un enfrentamiento no eran necesarios, aquello iba a pasar si o si desde que el santo de Athena, _El Cisne,_ si no se equivocaba; había sido torturado en las celdas del castillo. Tales acciones, solo habían dilatado lo que inminentemente sucedería en algún momento. Hilda los obligaría a atacar.

Que sucediese mas tarde o más temprano ya no le sorprendía.

Lo que si lo tomo por sorpresa fue _aquel_ pensamiento. Corrió solo por una pulsada, como una idea ajena en su mente, algo desfigurada y tal vez un poco maniatada. Pensó como la misma Hilda por unos segundos y la conclusión lo llevo a la ruta violenta.

En su intrépida carrera a los calabozos donde se hallaba Sigmund, sus botas casi lo hacen resbalar de boca contra los escalones, esperando que solo fuese una idea retorcida suya sobre el proceder de los demás. Pero tenía motivos para creer que sucedería.

…

Se hallo arrinconado en lo oscuro de una esquina. Escuchando atento el rosario de gemidos dolorosos que provenían del sitio. No tenía que ser un experto para adivinar de quien se trataba, y menos de que se trataba. Las risas, el golpe seco de los puños, las botas, y el jadeo apresurado.

Habían optado por torturarlo a golpes. Reafirmando la mentira que la reina poseída les había hecho creer; Que Sigmund era un traidor.

Solo a los espías, y a los traidores se les trataba de aquel modo.

No tuvo. . . Estomago, para irse de ahí, lo retuvo el hecho de que necesitaba presenciar el acto de anarquía con sus propios ojos. Le tomo unos segundos concebir el hecho de que Andreas entraba a trompicones al pasillo, corriendo a gritos a los guardias, que no temieron en insultarlo y quien sabe que mas. Al final, estos se habían ido. Y solo se escuchó los susurros preocupados del mismo.

No tuvo corazón, para asomarse y servir de consuelo.

Hace años que no tenía corazón.


	10. 10-Piezas

**10-Piezas**

Se escondió de él como un paria de la sociedad, no quería verlo, no sabía exactamente por qué, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en base a los sentimientos. Pensaba tal vez que luego de aquello Sigmund simplemente no quisiese hacer nada más. Y por un segundo lo vio como a un peón mas, tenía que ser usado para salir con otra estrategia, si caía, alguien más aparecería. Se repitió hasta creerlo.

Por no decir que fue obligado a asistir a los guardias, uniéndose a estos y defendiendo zonas aledañas al calabozo y al patio trasero. No se negó, tenía planes, y por más que le creyese al hermano Du Alpha, si quería obtener un rango, tendría que cumplir con su misión.

Tenía órdenes directas de solo hacer sus turnos, un grupo había sido enviado a defender otros sitios, no podían enviar a toda la fuerza militar contra los santos (seria una negligencia estratégica) para ello estaban los Dioses guerreros. Ellos solo serian carne de cañón si la ocasión se concedía.

Ocasión que no sucedió.

Asgard estaba casi patas para arriba, o más bien, la zona del castillo, los aldeanos estaban a salvo, los atenienses no eran guerreros bélicos, ellos estaban ahí por una razón concisa y esa era su diosa. Admirable, desde el punto militar. Pero muy cursi desde su punto de vista personal.

Roto varias veces, no tenía permitido entrar a los calabozos, y tampoco se sentía en posición de hacerlo, si las piezas caerían, pues caerían a su tiempo, las partidas de ajedrez tenían un tiempo establecido y tenía que ser paciente si quería ver una buena jugada.

Pasaron horas, horas que parecieron días.

Al anochecer la noticia llego a el de la manera en que llegan las malas noticias. Y por primera vez, creyó que debía de ver como esa pieza se movía.

En el caos de la confusión, (de la casi inminente victoria ateniense), logro entrar al recinto de los calabozos, en su mayoría vacios, una escasa cantidad con algunos prisioneros que se mantenían escondidos en las esquinas de aquella cajetilla de cerillos, abrigados por sus brazos en busca de calor.

Hoy era gris, no era rojo como solía ser. Hoy no llamaba la atención, solo pasaba por alto al ir con el uniforme de los guardias. Así que la expresión que lo recibió al llegar a la prisión de Sigmund no lo sorprendió. Andreas estaba ahí con él, sentado al piso con algunos libros y una manta, al frente Sigmund amoreteado, con la venda cubriendo su ojo y mirando acusadoramente a la figura que se mostraba enfrente. También arropado con una manta. ¿Ahora mostraban consideración? No es como si pudiesen matarlo, pero claramente lo mas lastimado ahí; era su espíritu.

Los dardos que nacieron de aquella mirada borraron por completo su primera conclusión. Aquella mirada era fuego.

No

Era un huracán que amenazaba con sacar de raíz incluso al más de los viejos pinos del bosque, con tumbar el mismo castillo incluso.

Aquella mirada soplaba _**furia**_.

Antes que Andreas se levantara a correrlo, se quito el casco, y las miradas cambiaron. No supo descifrar lo que decía la del guerrero, exactamente nunca había recibido una mirada así. Conocía las de desdén, las de odio, envidia, lujuria, y aquella lejana, inocente, que transmitía amor.

Esta estaba fuera de su catalogo.

Con la puerta abierta logro entrar y se arrodillo junto al rubio, aun bajo el escrutinio de aquel único ojo visible no supo darle nombre, tal vez en el futuro sabría que transmitía, pero si aun prometía lealtad, juntos lograrían lo imposible. Como había sido su plan desde el principio.

—Algo me hizo pensar que no volverías—

—Llegue a pensar eso, pero tenemos un acuerdo a final de cuentas… ¿no?—Se mostro con el mismo humor de siempre. Pero con cierto recelo, al verse observado por un tercero. El médico podía ser inocente, y a la vez culpable, un día sus acciones hablarían por completo. Mientras tanto, todos serian culpables, excepto el.

— ¿Nuevo trabajo…?—

—El mismo, solo… lo cumplo esta vez~ —Sonrió altanero. Recibiendo una revirada de ojos que se vio extraña con aquellas vendas.

—No cambias, ¿Qué sucede? Este todo alborotado, incluso desde aquí puedo escucharlo y sentirlo, a mi hermano ir y venir, pero creo que es la fiebre que me tiene delirando, la herida se abrió y se infecto de nuevo —

— Hilda, acaba de perder —Admitió sin vacilaciones— o más bien, la entidad, que la poseía—

—… ¿entonces…? Son buenas noticias, ¿no? —

—No, Siegfried murió, cayó en batalla al defender a Hilda…—

—… —

Un libro golpeo su espalda, y dirigió una mirada afilada de medio lado, el médico se lo había lanzado. Lo miraba con los ojos dilatados y parecía tener más artillería a mano.

— ¡ No se qué pretendes! ¡Pero este no es un momento para bromas! —

— ¿Acaso me vez riéndome? —

—Sí—

— ¿Me vez ahora riéndome? — No hubo respuestas. El mismo se levanto a recoger su libro, y con una suave sacudida lo limpio del polvo del suelo.

—. . . El no debería de saber esas cosas, no aun, menos en su estado—

—Creo que lo mejor es que lo sepa sin menos dilaciones, es mejor que lo sepa por mí que por otro—

Sigmund los miraba ahora distante, ¿Por la fiebre? ¿O por ambas cosas? Tal vez había sido brusco, pero nunca había tenido suavidad con las personas. O tal vez sí, pero era un recuerdo ahogado por capas de nieve, por una neblina espesa y borrado, en un pasado distante que ya dejaba de parecer suyo.

— ¿Por qué tu? —Demando en saber el galeno.

Y poso una mano en el hombro cubierto del primogénito Du Alpha, dando un suave apretón y concediéndole una mirada, tal vez practicada, pero adecuada, sincera en su defecto.

—Porque es mi camarada—

Todos serian culpables, excepto él y Sigmund.


	11. 11-Presente

**11-Presente**

—Soy consciente de que no puedes hacerme trampas…pero— 

— ¿Pero? No puedes admitir que te llevo ganando ya… ¿Cuántas eran? ¿Dos semanas seguidas? — 

—Dos, semanas, seguidas— Pauso en cada palabra, como si le doliese admitirlo. 

—Te lo dije…— Agregaba con aquel tono petulante al que, por costumbre, y por contacto; se había familiarizado. Ahora no solo reconocía lo que decía detrás de las sonrisas, reconocía el tono de voz, y era capaz de actuar en base a este.

—Sí, sí como sea, ahora apúrate —

—Calma tus corceles Sig, las buenas jugadas se hacen esperar, pero no te preocupes, te irás con tu derrota de la semana antes que comience de nuevo tu turno, ¿me recuerdas que ibas a hacer? Se me antoja jugar más tarde —

Un gruñido ya familiar se hizo escuchar como respuesta, mientras se relajaba en la silla y miraba con fastidio como el pelirrojo analizaba las piezas, estaba más que seguro que ya tenía en mente la jugada, solo lo ponía tenso al hacerse esperar. Era condenadamente bueno en ello, trato incluso de hacerle trampa, pero hasta lo pillo haciéndolo.

—Turno, a las seis salgo, y podríamos vernos a las nueve, luego del tuyo—

—A las siete te ibas con la lechera ¿no es así? — e hizo su jugada, sacándole de su cara de póker, maldiciendo a lo bajo y mirándolo acusador.

—Te doy la mano y me agarras el brazo ¿sabes cuando vuelvo a contarte de nuevo? —

—Cuando te la vuelvas a llevar o cuando consigas a otra, madura~ —Tomo al rey, y lo hizo girar sobre el tablero mientras miraba su jugaba y ojeaba las piezas ajenas— te lo recuerdo porque si la dejas inflada, querido _amigo_ , te aviso que con mi apoyo no contaras—

—No necesito tu apoyo—

—Aja… ¿Moverás? —

—¡Mierda, no me presiones!, y no la dejare inflada si eso crees —Espeto huraño, mientras se peinaba detrás en la nuca mirando el tablero— no quiero hijos, no quiero a un mocoso detrás mío, ni a una mujer encima mío controlando mis horarios, suficiente con tus partidas de ajedrez—

—Siempre puedes decir no, ¿moverás? —

Haciendo alarde de paciencia, continuo con su explicación, que no había sido necesaria, pero sabría que si no lo decía, Surt le fastidiaría hasta sacarle canas—…Y Andreas siempre está dándonos anticonceptivos, hablando de las enfermedades y esas cosas…. —Tomando al alfil.

— ¿Vas a hacer ese movimiento? —

Dudo por un segundo, y volvió a dejarlo en su sitio, observando de nuevo el tablero en silencio.

— Los guerreros deben de asentar cabeza pronto, y dejar descendencia —

— ¿Quién eres, mi padre? —

—No, es algo que siempre escuchaba, mas, me parece estúpido y cursi—

Que no le parecía cursi al otro, tampoco es como si el mismo fuese un tarro de miel, pero había cosas que en realidad no le parecían cursis, ahora, lo que si era cursi, hasta el mismo podía verlo. El otro tenía un nivel de tolerancia mínimo cuando se trataba de decisiones tomadas en base a los sentimientos. Que incluso le hacía pensar a veces ¿el sentía algo? ¿Sentía acaso amistad?

—Tú deberías de asentar cabeza—

—Soñando, aun que, si me lo pides, podría asentar cabeza, entre las piernas de aquella cortesana, esa que te miraba y te sacaba la armadura de pies a cabeza, podría asentar cabeza en ese par de sedosos muslos una y otra vez… —Y ahí estaba, la sonrisa ganadora, Surt parecía metamorfosearse entre un ciervo, cuando era precavido y frio con los pasos a dar, y un zorro, como justo ahora, cuando decidía atacar y dar en toda la yugular, certero e inteligente, maldito bastardo.

Las mujeres que lograban conocerlo lo deseaban, y los hombres. Bueno, era un tema del que no hablaban, pero era consciente de que su camarada había tomado a varios y los había llevado al lecho, lecho que estos nunca repetían más de una sola vez. Nunca escucho que alguien durmiese con él las dos veces.

Si eso pasaba, hasta el mismo tendría curiosidad de saber por qué había sido.

No es que lo discriminase, o pensase diferente sobre él, no le quitaba ni le restaba, era parte de su personalidad. Simplemente parecía que este había leído su expresión la primera vez, y había dibujado una raya entre el tópico y su persona. No lo discriminaba. Simplemente no tenía ni idea de cómo abordar el tema, de cómo tratarlo o incluso de cómo responder a ello. En su mente solo había neblinas al respecto.

— ¿Vas a mover? —

—¡Mierda Surt! — Respondió con ya nada de paciencia y haciendo el movimiento.

A lo que Surt simplemente tomo su pieza y la movió, comiéndose la ajena en un pestañeo.

—Tu turno—

—No te tengo paciencia, no tengo paciencia para esta mierda —

— Ya, ya, ahora continua, un turno mas y será jaque—

— ¿Por qué no asientas cabeza? … no se —Pondero tomando otra pieza— Con un hombre tal vez. —

Espero algún indicio, duda, un flaqueo, nerviosismo, pero no encontró nada, solo la mirada analítica de su camarada esperando por un nuevo movimiento. Un suave movimiento de manos y fue como si ventilara las palabras hacia un lado de la pared, dejándolas que chocaran contra esta sin la menor importancia.

—No planeo un futuro, vivo el ahora y ya—

Y por primera vez, desde aquella vez en los calabozos, desde que salió de allí y recibió los perdones de Hilda, desde tardes entrenando, días desayunando, y noches jugando al ajedrez, le miro con…duda. Pero no duda con respecto a sus planes, no, creía en ambos, creía en la dinámica que podrían formar si el campo de batalla se desplegaba de nuevo. Según Surt, tarde o temprano sucedería.

Dudaba, de la estima que se tenía el mismo Surt a sí mismo. Dudaba de cuánto tiempo lograría vivir.

No dijo mas, solo se apretó el mentón mientras pensaba como girarle la jugada, no lo haría, pero serviría para disipar aquellas dudas.


	12. 12-Vacio

**12-Vacio**

— ¿Le crees? —

—Tiene una buena idea, una iniciativa tentativa, quiere aprovechar la situación que nos golpea ahora…—

Lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo que ahora se revestía de aquella god robe, roja, una flama como su cabello, como a veces solía ser su personalidad; a sus ojos. Y guardo silencio, hasta volver a preguntar— ¿Le crees? —

—… un poco, pero Sigmund, esta es nuestra oportunidad, no mía, nuestra—

— ¿No es peligroso lo que está haciendo? —

—Lo es, pero ya lo inicio, y no podemos hacer mas nada que unirnos o hacernos a un lado, y luego de todos estos años ¿nos vamos a echar a un lado Sigmund? ¿Ahora…?

—No…—

—Es lo que imagine, me reuniré con mi pelotón, parece que tendremos una junta luego en el salón, probablemente veamos de nuevo a Utgard—

—Y a Frodi—

—El día era bueno hasta que hiciste mención de su nombre, como sea, te estaré al tanto de lo que vaya a suceder, o de lo que pueda suceder—

No nevaba, no los azotaba la brisa, apenas había remanentes de la misma en el suelo, y el cielo aun permanecía nublado, el cambio no iba a suceder de golpe, pero comenzaba a verse, las cosechas se daban más rápido, los animales comenzarían a aumentar en número, incluso, podría decir que podía ver como algunos retoños de flor comenzaban a brotar de entre la capa de nieve. Se detuvo a ver como la vida retomaba su paso por aquel sitio, olvidado a veces por los dioses y por su misericordia. Subió la mirada a Surt.

Distante, analítico, tal vez sumido en su propio plano, no miraba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pensaba en lo que haría Andreas, en las consecuencias del Yggdrasil, en lo que harían ellos, y en lo que sucedería a partir de ese momento.

En medio de aquel lienzo en blanco, Surt resaltaba de una manera que no había notado antes, llamaba la atención e invitaba a acercarse, era a veces parte de su plan (por que siempre había un plan). Una fogata en medio de la ventisca, donde poner sus manos y llenarse del calor que transmitía. Pero tanto tiempo a su lado, había cosechado ideas a su alrededor; y conclusiones.

Surt irradiaba un fuego fauto azulado que quemaba casi como una estalactita en el pecho. Surt guardaba en su interior un cofre pesado con un pasado que ya, según él, no existía y no era suyo. El hombre no era solamente sonrisas traviesas, y planes bien edificados. Era un enigma, era vacio. Roto, si se lo preguntaban.

Pero ellos eran camaradas, amigos cuando insistía. No podía llamarse a sí mismo el hombre más parlanchín de la vida, pero sabía llevarse bien con él, y le agradaba mantener su compañía. Hallaba alivio entre las charlas banales, o las siempre discusiones por idioteces o por grandes verdades, que los enfrascaban horas, que no perdonaban ni las comidas ni los descansos, para debatir, e incluso a veces pelear hasta defender un punto, y concluir en un término mutuo. Sabía que los conocían por discutir constantemente. Pero no lo hacían por disgusto, lo hacían por gusto.

Incluso, viéndolo ahora, se atrevía a pensar en el portador de la espada flamígera como algo más que un compañero, un camarada que compartía más que su fuerza y su confianza.

Pero recordaba que Surt no tenía sentimientos. O así se lo hizo entender alguna vez.


	13. 13-Negras

**13-Negras**

— Soy Camus de acuario, un viejo amigo de Surt, y vengo a reivindicarme con él —

Dejaron las piezas tal y como estaban, lo habían traído a la sala donde se hallaban, no había hecho signos de forzarse, o de querer escapar, había pedido que lo llevaran directamente con Surt, Surt de Eikþyrnir desde hacía un tiempo para acá.

Los planes de Andreas estaban siendo llevados a cabo, con la enfermedad de Hilda, el hombre había ganado la simpatía de todo el pueblo, y les estaba haciendo creer todo lo que él decía, las palabras de Surt rondaron su mente una y otra vez al recordar lo que años atrás le dijo.

" _No sabemos quiénes somos hasta vernos actuar"_

Y nunca sospecharon que el tímido galeno de la corte tuviese aquel potencial como líder, uno que sabia mover a las masas a su favor, y dejando en bajo a Hilda. A la cual, desde hacía años; había perdonado.

Perdonado, pero no olvidado. Olvidar significaba olvidar a su hermano, olvidar sus motivos, olvidarse como persona y como humano. Cosa, que Surt había hecho, y se había olvidado de si mismo hacía mucho tiempo hasta ahora, que el pasado venia a buscarlo. Literalmente.

No hizo preguntas, se conocían. Y sabría que no tenía que exigir nada, recibiría la información que necesitase saber apenas volviesen a estar solos.

— ¿Aun cuando eso implique traicionar a su Diosa? —

—Así es—

El no hablaba, estaba ahí al lado de su compañero, atento no solo al lenguaje verbal, si no al corporal. Una traición de esa índole, ¿Qué clase de reivindicación seria? ¿Qué culpa tan pesada llevaba en sus hombros como para cometer tal traición? El portador de Lævateinn se mostraba inamovible, como si hablara con otro de sus subordinados de lo que harían en las rondas de vigilancia. No parecía siquiera que hablase con un amigo de su infancia.

—Bien, si ese es tu deseo, estarás bajo mi mando, y el de Sigmund de Grane, mi compañero, harás todo lo que te digamos, eso incluye atacar a los tuyos…. Por qué debo asumir que tus compañeros también aparecerán como tu—

—Así seria según la lógica, no veo por qué solamente yo deba de estar aquí —

—La lógica, lo calculado, la frialdad~, tan Camus, han pasado años y no has cambiado nada, excelente—Se dibujo una fría y afilada curva en sus labios, la antigüedad a su lado le hacían saber que pensaba ahora— llévenlo, y vigílenlo, iremos luego con el— Y los hecho del cuarto con un gesto vago de manos.

La puerta se cerró en silencio, el pelirrojo tomo asiento de nuevo, y sin muchos preámbulos movió la pieza que estaba por mover antes que los interrumpiesen. Sigmund ahora se hallaba de pie, mirando la escena. Exigiendo en silencio saber que era lo que había sucedido.

— Camus fue mi amigo durante la infancia en Asgard, no me hace falta decir que éramos inseparables, en fin, Camus me quito a alguien irremplazable, y no voy a negarme ahora que quiere que le cobre—

¿Alguien, _irremplazable_?

— No confió en el, un traidor es siempre un traidor—Acoto serio con expresión parca.

—Pero un traidor que nos vende su lealtad es un buen traidor, claro, como _casi_ siempre tienes razón, un traidor hoy, un traidor mañana, de Athena o de Odín, no es como si le vaya a quitar la vista de encima… —rió entre dientes, de aquella manera lasciva en la que se refería a sus presas, las cortesanas, los guardias. Y una punzada, no solo de desconfianza lo ataco.

— ¿¡Te lo vas a—

—No, no, baja tus revoluciones, ni pensarlo, no quiero nada de su sucio cuerpo, solo quiero su voluntad, que sea mi peón, nada mas— Tomo un peón entre sus dedos y lo movió juguetón de una mano a otra—Aun que no tiene nada de malo verlo, debo decir que el fofo Camus ya no es tan fofo…—

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Surt, en verdad no confió en el, ¡Lo viste! ¡Por un segundo dudo—

—Pero lo ataco, y no ataco a cualquiera, si no lo notaste—

— ¿Te refieres a Saga de Géminis? Pero si yo—

—No, para nada —Dejo su copa a un lado, tirado en un mueble de piel, juntos en un cámara con chimenea, en medio de ellos una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez, de piezas más detalladas, de cristal, pero desorganizadas, no habían empezado siquiera una partida. Solo estaban hablando de lo sucedido, acobijados por la noche que no dilataría en avanzar. Al otro lado, Sigmund se acomodaba en un mueble similar, mirando fijamente a su interlocutor, la cicatriz en su rostro con el tiempo pasaba a darle mucho más carácter. — Me refería a Escorpio, Milo de escorpio, son amantes —

— ¿¡Qué!? —

—No lo notaste, pero yo sí, porque nunca se me pasa nada por alto— _Porque nunca se me pasa nada por alto_ repitió como una especia de muletilla junto a su compañero. No, pocas cosas pasaban por alto delante del escrutinio del Zorro. Y menos cuando los analizaba el ciervo. —Y lo ataco, lo ataco a matar, esta traicionado a su diosa, a su honor, y a su corazón, es el peón perfecto, no sé qué diantres le paso, pero ¿crees que voy a dejar pasar por alto esta oportunidad? — Bebió todo el contenido de su copa y la dejo a un lado.

—… Aun así, no confiare en el—

—Excelente, no voy a pelearlo, me parece excelente que quieras ser aun más precavido que yo—

—Deberías de serlo—

—Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no soy ninguna dama para que te preocupes en exceso por mí—

—No me refería a eso, montoneros de mierda—

Siempre le causaba gracia cuando se le iba el lenguaje, y lo dejaba pasar por alto siempre. El que tenía el don del habla ahí era Surt; no él. — Una estocada por la espalda—

—Eso no pasara, a menos que tú me la des—

— ¡Nunca! —

— ¿Vez? Entonces, dejemos lo cursi, y toma las blancas—sus dedos captaron su atención, se pasearon por la copa como una oleada, dando golpecitos al cristal, y suaves la depositaron en la mesa, tomando con cuidado las piezas de cristal más oscuras.

— ¿Por qué las negras siempre? Estratégicamente hablando, ¿no querrías mejor las blancas? —

—Hmmhn— Negó sutil, y coloco la hilera de peones, sonriendo. — Me gusta ver el primer movimiento de todos mis contrincantes, el que es paciente, siempre gana—


	14. 14-Otro

**14-Otro**

Estaba _¿Muerto?_ No solo él, si no también aquel santo. Camus.

Ambos estaban muertos, ya no podía sentirlos. No solo era Siegfried ahora, era Surt. Egoísta pensó que hace tiempo el traidor debía de haber muerto, no podía tolerar aquella actitud, al menos, no podía sin saber la historia completa.

 _Alguien irremplazable._

Su turno, tenía que mover sus piezas tal y como habían planeado. Si uno caía, el otro debía de continuar, no podía haber pausas, no tiempos, no duelos.

Cuando todo acabase, iría personalmente a recoger el cuerpo de Surt, y le daría el funeral que no pudo darle a su hermano.

No quiso pensar siquiera en las cosas que nunca pudo decirle, o en las que nunca pregunto, como aquella principal que siempre le acosaba cuando pasaba tiempo a su lado. ¿Somos amigos? ¿O esto es también parte de tu plan? Había sido suficiente para él durante un tiempo. Pero, hasta el tenia sus límites.

Cuando su confrontamiento con Saga fue inminente, se enfoco en finalmente llevar a cabo su propósito, su ira contra aquellos que habían matado a su hermano. Hilda lo había guiado, y los santos lo habían matado. Ambos culpables.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

De estar ahí él a su lado, hubiese reído tal vez por horas, no porque la situación fuese la mas cómica de todas, pero apenas salía una palabra mal sonante de sus labios; él reía. Y cuando lo hacía, pensaba en la persona que tal vez alguna vez fue.

Pero bueno, en palabras sencillas, todo estaba ido para la mierda, no solo mierda, montoneros y montañas de mierda. Andreas no había resultado ser simplemente Andreas, todos o casi todos los dioses guerreros habían sido acabados, al mismo tiempo que una cantidad de santos de oro habían sobrevivido, ¿pero quién podía contra un dios? ¿Quién podía contra aquella masa de maldad?

Maltrecho, sin su armadura. Se hizo uno de nuevo con su espada y fue a cumplir su deber. Ahí en el castillo la sorpresa lo recibió cuando logro rescatar a Hilda. Reafirmando que por más que hubiese obrado en el pasado de manera errónea influenciada por otro agente, el la había perdonado, y había jurado fidelidad, pero no había olvidado.

Pero por no olvidar, no significaba que no iba a actuar, al contrario. Reivindicaría no solo su legado, si no el de su hermano, y tal vez, el del recién fallecido Surt.

…

…

La sorpresa, y tal vez una pequeña indignación lo invadió cuando se entero que Frodi no era el elegido, ¿Por qué demonios un extranjero? A Odín se le habían pasado las copas o se había enamorado del trasero equivocado, se dijo a sí mismo con la sincera crueldad que lo caracterizaba. Fler estaba bien, se hacía a su brazo con fuerza, temerosa y temblando. Hilda igual, y ahí estaba ella, la criada, la niña que había sido manipulada, usada y ahora proyectada.

El proceder de los dioses era extraño, pero justo ahora, no iba a dudar, tenía sus quejas internamente. Pero lo que fuese para que todo aquello acabase estaba bien, solo bien, no excelente, solo bien. Frodi nunca fue su favorito, menos el de Surt, pero ambos concordaban que el jabalí era un prospecto digno e indicado.

Quien sabe por qué las cosas sucedieron de aquel modo.


	15. 15-Ahora

**15-Ahora**

Y todo termino, así sin más, todo había acabado.

Ellos se fueron, ella se quedo.

No tenía ánimos para reprochar de nuevo el proceder de los dioses, no, ya no, menos cuando todo comenzaba a volver a lo que era antes. _Antes._

¿Cómo eran las cosas antes?

 _No_

¿Cómo eran las cosas antes, _sin_ Surt?

Diferentes, con su hermano, pero ahora ni él estaba ahí. No estaban, y no estarían. Fler aun lo tomaba del brazo con fuerza, ahora que la calma había vuelto a sus pies, podía sentir como su delgada figura se dibujaba al costado de su cuerpo. Y pensó por un momento no en ella, como mujer, si no en ella, como un recuerdo. Aun cuando la tuviese al lado, y buscara alivio entre sus brazos.

Pensó en ella como en algo que nunca sucedió, pero no exactamente en ella, ella solo era la proyección de algo que nunca pasaría, nunca sucedería, y nunca sucedió. Con suma educación la despidió con cuidado. Beso su mano junto a la de Hilda, y a regañadientes le pregunto a Frodi si podía acompañarlo a cierto lugar.

Ahí, donde la cámara que Surt protegió con su vida había caído. Se lo había prometido, daría una pira funeraria digna de si, quemaría tanto como pudiese, y que la llama viviese tanto como había vivido el.

— ¿Estás bien? —

— ¿Qué? —

—…Dije, que si te encuentras bien Sigmund— Repitió la masculina voz de Frodi, ahora a su lado mientras caminaban por escombros.

— Supongo…—

—Llevas varios minutos apretando la mandíbula, ¿Tienes alguna herida? Puedo ayudarte con eso—

—Tks… no seas un fastidio Frodi, estoy bien, solo camina—

—Bien, como digas, ¿podemos pasar por la cámara de Heracles? Desearía también tomar su cuerpo y hacerle un funeral digno, era…mi mejor amigo. —

Lo miro un momento, no se detuvo un siglo, pero si lo contemplo. Heracles y Frodi eran mejores amigos, pero de algún modo, Frodi se veía un poco mas compuesto, incluso con aquel desaire que había recibido. Pero él y Frodi no se veían iguales. ¿Es porque él llevaba más cosas encima? ¿Es porque el dudaba si alguna vez él y Surt fueron amigos? Mejores amigos, ¿El podía, o pudo ser el mejor amigo de Surt? O al menos, que el sentimiento fuese reciproco. ¿Había sentimientos…?

Asintió con claridad, y tomaron otro camino por los escombros. Moviendo con las piernas, y con los brazos, quitando escombros y haciéndose paso hasta llegar a la cámara de Jotunheim, ahí las raíces del árbol marchitas y varios escombros lo tapaban todo. Decidieron quitar todo del camino para buscar el cuerpo del antiguo compañero. Se ensuciaron de pies a cabeza pero no se detuvieron hasta encontrarlo.

En medio de su búsqueda alguien se quejo, y los dejo por un momento en silencio. Temeroso, de que fuese solo una falsa ilusión creada por sí mismo, Frodi pregunto en voz clara.

— ¿Eres tu Heracles? —

—… Si… o lo que queda…de mi… ¿Te puedes apurar…?—

¿¡Estaba vivo!?

Se apresuraron a quitar todo de encima ahora con más cuidado de no tirar más cosas debajo, abriéndose más el paso hasta hallar el cuerpo del guerrero atrapado entre un pilar y las raíces secas, su rostro bañado en sangre y con varios rasguños, pero el condenado aun respiraba, cerraba y abría lentamente los ojos, noqueado no solo por los golpes, si no por la pérdida de sangre. Mierda, estaba vivo, maldito bastardo suertudo, había resistido todo.

— ¡Heracles! — Grito de alegría el otro hombre, rompiendo con sus manos la corteza a su alrededor, hasta poder ayudar al guerrero a levantarse, torpe, como tras una borrachera, y lograr intercambiar un fuerte abrazo y una sonrisa amplia—Por Odín, estás vivo… o bueno, ahí—

Sacando así una risa apagada y cansada de la garganta del enorme hombre.

— ¿Puedes esperar aquí? Vamos a la cámara de Surt por su cuerpo—

—Claro si, no te preocupes…llamare a alguien con mi cosmos—

— ¡No seas necio, solo aguarda aquí un poco Herc!—

—Cállate príncipe—Replico con una sonrisa de lado a lado, siendo ese su apodo— Hay suficientes personas como para ayudarme a ir, vayan, el maldito desgraciado se merece un funeral—

—Mas respecto Heracles, o te vuelvo a enterrar bajo los escombros—Se hallo defendiendo el nombre de Surt como si aun siguiese ahí entre ellos. Causando una expresión apesumbrada en los rostro de los presentes.

—Venga hombre, lo lamento, era un desgraciado pero fue un buen guerrero, no quería ofender la memoria de tu amigo—

 _Tu amigo_

No recibió respuesta, se adelanto a ellos como en una especie de berrinche infantil. Era un hombre hecho y derecho, como alguna vez llego a decir su padre, ya tenía pelos en las axilas y en las bolas, estaba hecho para afrontar la vida. O eso le dijeron. No estaba hecho para afrontar, ni la muerte de su padre, ni la muerte de su hermano, y menos ahora, la muerte de su amigo. O bueno, eso se decía el con insistencia.

Una oleada de celos lo invadió, y escupió el suelo en un intento por no llorar de frustración. Heracles había sobrevivido, pero seguramente lo había hecho por el tamaño que tenía el maldito condenado, recordando con claridad a su amigo, era de contextura ligera, de brazos bien formados y piernas que le habían amenazado con más de una vez en dejarlo sin hijos, pues había sido pateado en las bolas tantas veces en sus entrenamientos que lo había casi acostumbrado. Pero, era ligero, y tantas horas habían pasado desde que se había derrumbado el árbol, los escombros, todos eran mortales debajo de las envestiduras. Así que se permitió llorar en silencio por la amargura de la realidad. Tal vez llorando lo que no lloro por Siegfried, y sumándose Surt. Tenía permitido hacerlo en la soledad del camino.

Cuando llego lo vio todo, eran muchos más escombros, había visto la cámara con sus propios ojos, pero al parecer habían escombros de los salones aledaños, y el enorme pilar encima, corrió hasta patearlo de pura rabia y con los puños en limpio se enfoco en quitar lo que pudiese.

A los minutos llego corriendo y sofocado Frodi, secándose el sudor con la ropa del pecho y parándose cerca de Sigmund, con un gesto que odio por completo.

—Lo lamento, de verdad, no era su intención—

—Ya, mucha cháchara Frodi, ayúdame a quitar toda esta mierda de encima—

—Sí, sí, claro—

Rocas, cemento, baldosa que ni siquiera era de ese cámara, se corto la mano al tratar de sacar una sin romperla; rompiéndola al final. Frodi lo llevaba con un poco mas de paciencia. El estaba un poco más desesperado, el único consuelo que sentiría en ese momento se lo daría al poder tener el cuerpo del otro, y quemarlo con dignidad. Saco pieza a pieza lo que pudo, y se echo a los hombros la mitad de un pilar para lanzarla lejos en otro espacio. Al fin, cuando vislumbraron las raíces del árbol, guardaron silencio.

Era una maraña de raíces, peor que la que tenia a Heracles atrapado, ahí no se veía nada, habían tres bultos, y un montonón de estas haciendo casi madrigueras entre los espacios que dejaban libre. Hizo a un lado todo lo que tuvo enfrente y se metió entre las mismas, rompiéndolas a fuerza con ambos brazos y aproximándose al primer bulto, rasgándolo y jadeando, dejando que las astillas saltaran y hallando nada, debió de ser de alguno de los santos. El segundo bulto estaba enmarañado con el otro de una manera casi alucinante, las raíces estaban desconectadas, así que todo lo que había quedado era un simple remanente que se negaba a morir del todo. Astillo de nuevo las mismas y hallo de nuevo nada. Entonces el ultimo tenía que ser Surt, si o si. Trastabillo entre las ramas, golpeándose, Frodi se le pego de la espalda y lo ayudo a limpiar el camino, rompiendo algunas más hasta dejar la especie de pupa de raíces que se formaba cada vez que el árbol absorbía a alguien. Sin nada mas al alrededor, se arrodillo enfrente, como si fuese a orarle al cuerpo delante. O a la nada, si pensaba en la posibilidad de hallar también este vacío.

Frodi a sus espaldas trago en seco, y lo odio de nuevo, él ni pudo expresar algo, tomo las ramas esta vez con mucho cuidado, sin abrirlas al romperlas, si no despegándolas una a una. Sintiéndose cada vez mas ansioso, hasta detallar al fin, tela. Tela de ese rosado y particular color. Uno que no sabía porque, pero a Surt le encantaba usar, femenino, como aquella dulce blonda que se colgaba del cabello. No era como si le restase masculinidad, pero tenía bolas para usarlo, siendo Asgard como era.

El cuerpo de Surt al fin fue descubierto, de ojos cerrados como si durmiese la siesta en la mañana luego de una ronda nocturna, como muchas veces lo vio, y como muchas veces lo despertó cuando fuera a buscarle, no se levantaba usualmente muy temprano, era mas de estar completamente activo al medio día, presumía por que se quedaba leyendo o haciendo algo mas durante la noche.

—Esta respirando —

—Está muerto Frodi, no juegues conmigo—

— Hazte ver el ojo, esta respirando — Se encimo casi a su lado, y Sigmund se lo quito de encima con recelo. No, nadie más iba a tocar el cuerpo de Surt, solo él y nadie más que el. Lo tomo entre sus brazos, ligero como había pensado muchas veces, y lo pego a su pecho, sintiendo por primera vez, un calor singular, un calor que Surt nunca había irradiado. Miro atónito como su pecho se movía lento, y como apenas a su cuello llegaba la débil respiración de su amigo…Surt.

Se levanto con él en brazos, apretándolo con cuidado contra él y sin poder contener sus lágrimas. El maldito suertudo estaba vivo, colgando de un hilo, pero vivo. Odín, gracias.

Dejo a Frodi atrás de un brinco y se lo llevo en una carrera al centro donde alguien podría ayudarlo, calentándolo con su cosmos y rogando que no se le ocurriese al maldito desgraciado morirse en sus brazos.

…

…

…

…

—… ¿Dónde estoy…?—

—Estas en la enfermería, bueno, en la sala provisional—

Se removió con cuidado, pero atrajo consigo un dolor punzante en su pecho y en la parte baja de su espalda, un pequeño dolor de cabeza amenazaba en saltar y joderle la siesta que llevaba en esos momentos, sus parpados juguetearon a abrirse y cerrarse torpemente y lo hallo ahí, a su lado; a Sigmund, sentado vigilándolo diligente.

—Entonces…estoy vivo—

— Condenadamente vivo—

—Je… —

Se hecho contra la almohada y logro escuchar la ruidosa pero débil risa de Heracles del otro lado del salón, habían cortinas separando las camas, dando privacidad a todos en esos momentos. Guardias, guerreros, damiselas, los que habían sobrevivido a todo el caos que se había formado.

— Ni se te ocurra hacerte el muerto de nuevo —

—Ja…Sigmund, no me hagas reír…en serio…ja ja…— Se agarro el pecho y cerró los ojos, sonriendo. Todo su rostro demostrando un nuevo tipo de sonrisa, formándosele unas arruguitas al borde de los ojos y creando una curva encantadora. Era Surt, pero al parecer, el Surt que se había olvidado a si mismo hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, sonriendo, y guardo silencio un rato largo.

El rubio se levanto cuando una enfermera lo busco, hablaron algo en voz baja para no molestarle y volvió a su asiento. Hallándose de nuevo bajo el cálido abrazo del silencio.

A la hora Surt de nuevo volvió a abrir los ojos, acomodando mejor su almohada, pero siendo ayudado por su compañero, dejándola en su espalda y apoyándose de la pared.

—Sig…—

— ¿Si? —

—Algo cambio, ahí adentro…estando con Camus—

—. . . ¿De veras? —

—Así es, algo… o más bien, algo volvió —Cerro los ojos un momento y meneo la cabeza— Si, es correcto que lo diga de ese modo, algo volvió, porque… no creas que voy a dejar de ser quien soy, solo, me recordé a mí mismo…quiero vivir pensando en el futuro…—

—… — Le miro con sorpresa, parpadeando suave y peinándose un poco, golpeado por un momento por los nervios, pero no totalmente suyos, eran como compartidos con el pelirrojo.

—Amigo, te voy a contar una historia, mía, de hace años, de cuando vivía junto a mi hermana, la dueña…de esta pequeña blonda que vez aquí —Se la toco con cuidado, y se la saco un momento para verla— Cuando ella era la razón para pensar en un futuro…—

— ¿Y ahora…?—

—Bueno, ahora pienso en mí también, en mi futuro, en ti, mi amigo, y en lo que nos espera de aquí en adelante, pero escucha al enfermo —Le sonrió de lado— Porque si no te lo cuento ahora, tendrás que emborracharme para que te lo cuente—

—Puedo escucharte ahora, y luego emborracharte—

— Sin Frodi, por favor—

—Por favor— Repitió el primogénito de los du Alpha riendo suave, y haciendo que Surt se riera junto a él. Hoy, habían vuelto sus sentimientos, hoy era al fin un nuevo hombre.


End file.
